Tied Together with a Smile
by bornintheeraofhumility
Summary: Percabeth. Summary is at the heading of the first oneshot.
1. Tied Together with a Smile (part 1)

Tied Together with a Smile (PercyxAnnabeth)

* * *

Summary: Percy and Annabeth now have recurring bad dreams after the Procephy of Seven quest finished. Percy is worse than Annabeth and claims his dad is even the bad one in his dreams; all of the faces turning into monsters. Annabeth tries to calm down Percy, but is struggling even worse and doesn't want to tell Percy, until the day he finds her cabin locked. Confused, he gets a note from Malcom, Annabeth's co-counsellor and finds out what Annabeth did. -Lifetimes- Then 16 years later, Percy and Annabeth are reunited for good.

* * *

**Seems the only one that doesn't see your beauty **

**is the face in the mirror looking back at you**

**You walk around here thinking your not pretty**

**But that's not true 'cause I know you**

"Percy, I mean it. Stop looking in the mirrors and thinking there's someone behind you." Annabeth said, looking at Percy. Percy's once-ebony hair was dull midnight, and his green eyes were a pallor green, almost a sick green. His once strong tone had faded. Annabeth was trying to calm down Percy, but her struggle with her own personal problem wasn't helping. "We are not there anymore. We saved the world."

"Annabeth.. I see blood like.. a lot of it. What if we didn't save the world? Would we be better off?" Percy turned and looked at her. The face in the mirror looked so young... so much like the Percy he'd seen in Circe's loom on her island. The face he'd see again.. but he wouldn't give in.

"Percy. Who's the blood coming from?" Annabeth said, worried. She'd researched and was terrified Percy's askeed for gift of procephy wasn't helpful. "Percy." Annabeth said, seeing Percy turn away and start walking out of the cabin.

"Annabeth, I know something's wrong with how you look at me. Your eyes look dark gray. Is something bad in your mind? I'm not thinking of committing demigodcide by running anywhere. I have Riptide." Percy said, showing her the pen. "So don't get worried about me. Worry about your own problems." Percy said, walking out of the cabin.

**Hold on baby your losin' it**

**The water's high your jumping and doing it, letting go and no one knows**

**that you cry but you don't tell anyone that you might not be the golden one **

**Your tied together with a smile but your coming undone**

Percy called Annabeth's phone. Chiron said as long as they were within the borders, they could use cellphones now. It was better for quests. I. was quicker, but there was modified IM phones that if you said the phrase you could get in touch with someone. "Annabeth?" Percy said, noticing the I.M. had come eback. "Iris Messaging Service for "Annabeth" cannot be reached." The voice of the rainbow goddess spoke. Percy worried and paced for three minutes.

**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted**

**Like your giving it away like it was extra change**

**Hoping it will end up in his pocket but it leaves you out like a pony in the rain**

**It's not his price to pay**

"Percy! I've ben looking for you." Malcolm said when Percy went to the Athena cabin to look for Annabeth. "Annabeth told me to give you this." Malcolm added, handing Percy a sea-blue envelope, then going into the cabin, but he then looked upset, which worried Percy.

Percy noticed the envelope was bulky. Confused, he went into his cabin and opened it. There was Annabeth's camp necklace, and a unfamiliar pendant with a shell-shape on it. He noticed creamy white paper and opened it, his fingers trembling. Her letter read this. "Percy, I never wanted this to happen. I know you're opening this today and thinking that I might be stupid for what I chose to do. It wasn't a wise decision, and I'll probably wind up in punishment, but it's better than enduring the dreams. I-I had a dream of you with a beautiful brunette, playing with a black haired baby.. I knew that you'd be fine without me. The pendant was supposed to be for your 20th birthday.. I'm so so sorry for doing this. I went home to do this; so unless my dad allows it I won't ever be coming back. I-I love you, Percy. I hope you have a better life. Your stronger than me. - Annabeth. P.S. Don't you dare forget me, Seaweed Brain. I might be gone but I'm not going to be forgotten no matter who you wind up with. " Percy started crying as soon as he read it, and it fell out of his hand.

**Hold on baby your losin' it**

**The water's high your jumping and doing it,**

**letting go and no one knows that you cry but you don't tell anyone **

**that you might not be the golden one **

**Your tied together with a smile but your coming undone**

_Annabeth was going to die somehow. And she wanted to die. I know she's dead. That's why I saw blood..I-I can't.. I can't.. _Percy thought. _Annabeth, I-I can't live withpout you but I'll try. I love you so much wherever you are. I know you made the choice for yourself. _Percy had to tell Chiron, and went up to the big house, looking for the centaur, then he approached him, holding the envleope. He silently showed Chiron the enveelope, and sat down, wringing his hadns nervously. Percy sometimes did that when he was reeally upset about something; and Annabeth being _gone _for good, he couldn't stop her.

"Annabeth is gone, but she said she's not to be forgotten. " Chiron said, sighing and looking at Percy. "She said she wasn't coming back, but no one will believe you or me when we say she's gone. It's better to say it was a fatal monster injury.. I don't want to know how she died. Nico's here. Ask him if he knows if Annabeth is truly dead or not, then tell me." Chiron said.

"Chiron, Annabeth's _gone. _She has deadly pride. If she reneged on this, she would be hurt. She went through with it, Chiron. This is her necklace. I gave her the ring on it a month ago. I can't believe this. " Percy was wearing the sea-shell shaped pendant and holding Annabeth's camp necklace. "Chiron, I don't know if I can stay alive if I stay at camp.. staying here is way too painful." Percy said, pulling his knees to his chest on the lounge chair and started crying. For a son of Posideon crying, it was less of a waterfall than it was.

**Hold on baby your losin' it**

**The water's high your jumping and doing it,**

**letting go and no one knows that you cry **

**but you don't tell anyone that you might not be the golden one **

**Your tied together with a smile but your coming undone**

Chiron brought Nico to the Big House. Nico was now 18 and had silkier black hair. "Nico has something to tlel you, Percy. It's good news about Annabeth. Where she wound up. " Chiron said, and Percy looked at Chiron with hopeful eyes that were slowly returning to a normal sea-green. Chiron was also upset by the fact Annabeth had died young, no matter what the cause. What Nico told him made him feel a little better about it.

"What?" Percy said. Percy hadn't left the big house. Chiron just let it be. Ever since Annabeth died, Percy wasn't exactly mentally fit for training. Chiron was afraid Percy would maim/hurt/otherwise.

"Annabeth told me in the Underworld.. I ran into her spirit.. she had two lives beforee her. Both got elysium. " Nico said. "She got Elysium, which meant that she'll be reborn. She'll come back someday, Percy. If there's a will and a way she'll come back." Nico added, looking at Percy. "And nice 5'o clock there. Might wanna clean that up? "

"Yeah, I guess." Percy said. He finally felt stronger knowing Annabeth woud come back someday, a different preson, but he'd know if it was her. When Annabeth died next time she'd go to the Isles of the Blest. Percy knew about three lives before his that all achieved Elysium according to Hades last Winter Solstice.

"Chiron said we have to do the proper burial shroud thing. I think you should say the words that Annabeth wanted everyone to hear. She isn't gone forever. She'll come back as a demigod. She told me she'll come back a demigod if she can. Another great hero." Nico said, and looked at Percy.

Percy got up, and walked out of the big house, hands in his pocket. He smelled the ocean breeze wafting by. He was finally peaceful. He knew that Annabeth was happy now, and would come back someday. He woke up the next day in his cabin, and decided to stand in the sun on the beach, just listening to the waves. The shroud ceremony hjappened the night beforee, but instead of Percy having to get rid of it, he kept it. He wasn't going to burn it. Hee'd keep it with him, as a memory of Annabeth. A beautiful owl was on it, with a trident on a chain around it's neck, for Percy. Percy would leave camp now that Annabeth was gone. He put the shroud into his duffle bag, staring at the familiar surroundings, and taking down whatever he had, including the minotaur horn. He was taking it all back to New York.

* * *

Did everyone like that?

A sad Percabeth /3 Aw, Percy still loves Annabeth.

This continues in another oneshot called _Lifetimes. _

-Lexi


	2. Lifetimes (part 2)

Lifetimes (Percy x Annabeth)

* * *

Based off Lifetimes by Jesse Labelle

A continuation of Tied Together with a Smile. 16 years later.

* * *

**Love that's where I knew you from another lifetime**

**things like this can be hard to explain **

**but I knew that the moment that you walked in everything started up again**

**I don't know who found who but we had catching up to do**

Percy ran across the warm, sunny field, looking for whatever had chased him, holding a piece of his shirt over his bleeding arm. He was nearly 36 years old and had to go back to Camp Half-Blood. He'd been chased by gorgons again. But this time he remembered. "Stheno, please let me go. Annabeth's gone. I have no one with me. " Percy said, halting in his tracks. He saw a brunette girl, around 36 years old, laying peacefully in the field. Her eyes opened and they were a startling gray. He took out hi ssword, approaching her.

She looked at hm with that look, the startling gray eyes reminding him of Annabeth. "Percy.. you saved me.." She said, then covered her mouth._I can't tell him. No way no how.I was brought back, 36 years old and brunette. _She covered her mouth, then lookd at him. "Sorry, you look like someone familiar.."

Stheno smirked, apporaching the brunette. "Who do we have here? Another daughter of Athena, just like Percy's long-gone love Annabeth?" Stheno had become a little more knowledgeable. She held out one of the poisoned wiener things. "You look as she would if shee was 36."

"Don't you dare attack her!" Percy said, running at Stheno with his sword and he closed his eyes. Blood still poured from the wound, and he thought he heard her throw gorgon blood onto him. The bad kind. Percy was able to run Stheno through, but he knew he was going to die. He stared up at the clear blue sky.

"Percy! NO!" The brunette said, and she saw his blue eyes.. "Percy.. you gotta wake up.. It's Annabeth.. I was brought back.. special reward.." The brunette said, "Percy. I was the brunette from my dream. It was me brought back.. "The brunette put a hand on Percy's face, then saw Riptide, in pen form, in Percy's pocket again.

**Maybe we were king and queen the greatest that the world had seen**

**or passed each other in the street however we were meant to meet**

**Might be a while until our next first kiss**

**but don't you fear I'm gonna find you in the lifetime after this**

-PAST, early years of Camp Half-Blood-

"Are you seriously kidding me?" The young minor god daughter of Hera said, looking at the boy sianding in front of her. "I willst not talk to you. My mother forbade me," She spoke.

"No, you cannot" He said, "I've seen us.. but we're different.. I'm a son of Apollo, Allison. I found that ou just now." He addeed, looking at her. Then he looked at what was on his hand. "Curses! someone put a pit scorpion in my bunk again," He groaned a little, then spread his palm. Confused as to why it wasn't healing, he looked at Allison. "Are you contrlling my healing, Allison?"

"No, Richard. I can't control that. I fear I am the last daughter of Hera that is a demigod. She has forsworn children," She spoke, blinking her multi-colored eyes. "You were hit by a pit scorpion, Richard." Shee said, holding out his hand. "Richard? I think I have unusually stromg romantic feelings for you. " She said, but suddenly, Richard wavreed.

"You love me! Oh this is the greatest day, " Richard said, smiling at her. He had blonde hair and sandy colored eyes. "But also the most tragic," Richard held out his hand. "i promise I'll love you again, Allison." Richard added, looking at her and kissing her just as he fell down oto the ground, still all of a sudden.

-END-

**Love is such a funny feeling**

**Love, it never looks the same but find it and you'll know it every time**

**Love, it's so much bigger than promises and diamond rings**

**Love, it's led me straight to you time after time**

-Back to the time of the oneshot-

"Percy.. please.." She whispered, "Wake up. I don't want you dead." She ran a hand over his cheek, which was watery. he was crying.

"Annabeth.. oh thank the gods.. but you shouldn't have came back.. you told me you'd wait for me.." Percy whispered, looking at her. "I want you to go back there and help me.. I know I'm gonna die." Percy added, looking at her.

-end of oneshot time, back to a flashback-

**Maybe we were movie stars cast in both the leading parts**

**Or you and I just 12 years old however our story's told**

**Might be a while until our next first kiss**

**But don't you fear I'm gonna find you in the lifetime after this**

-EARLY 1960's-

"Penelope! Come downstairs this instant, " Her father sternly said as the blonde came downstairs, her long spiraling curls curling into a corkscrew. "Who is this boy? " He said, "Is he a friend or a foe?" Her dad was a Roman demigod; a son of Bellona, Roman Goddess of war. sadly, he'd gotten mixed with a Greek goddeess by the name of Aphrodite.

"He's a friend. He's a son of Mars." Penelope said, "Dad, can I go with him to that winter formal at school." Penelope fluttered her blue eyes, which changed colors all over the place. "Please?"

"Don't use your charmspeak. and you swear this is the last boy you don't tell me about before you bring him home." Her dad said, being stern and standing tall. They lived in New Rome, and he kept his daughter's mother his own secret. He'd never send her to the Greek camp. He didn't trust them.

" ? Can we go now?" The boy said, and he had tumbling brown hair and stunning eyes for a son of Mars, Roman god of war.

-switch back to present-

**Time is only time**

**There's too little in a single lifetime**

**so I'll keep trying over and over again**

**I'll be here and It's you I'm gonna find when I get to the end**

"Percy, you have roman blood in you.. " She whispered, "Penelope Childston wound up dying young when she was probatio for being a Greek demigod. She was cast out and Lupa didn't accept her into the Roman camp." She blinked her eyes. "Penelope got Elysium because her boy died for her. He was your ancestor, Tommy Davilo, a son of Mars."

"So if I die, I can choose what life I live?" Percy said, looking at her. "Annabeth.. it's not right for you to be alive. Chiron retired and faded two years after you passed away. Nico has never been to camp sinc ehe told me. I want to not be rebornm. I want to stay with you in eternity." Percy added, and took her hand. "I want you to go back to Elysium and wait for me to join you. I won't call for anyone. I don't want you leaving happiness."

**Love that's where I knew you from, another lifetime**

**things like this can be hard to explain**

**but I knew that the moment that you walked in everything started up again**

**I don't know who found who but we had catching up to do**

Annabeth waited patiently at the gates of the house she lived in, she'd been returned to 16 years old, the age Percy liked her best at, and their best memories were made at. She saw a flash of dark hair and an orange camp t-shirt. Then she smirked at him. "Took you long enough, Seaweed Brain." She chuckled, and saw him standin gher. Shee looked at her neck and saw her camp necklace had returned to her.

Percy laughed and smiled, running over to her and hugging her hugely. "I missed you too damn much Annabeth. I'd rather live out eternity than you than be alone again. If I had the choice, we could have had kids together. " Percy added. "It could still happen. We could go back to the word, Annabeth."

"Percy, I don't want to go back." Annabeth said, kissing Percy softly. "We're in Elysium, and that's all that matters that we're happy. You'll probably wind up on the Isles of the Blest. We have to go there together when Hades gives us instructions to." Annabeth looped her arm into Percy's, and they walked into the house alone together.

**Maybe I ran into you, didn't know what to say or do**

**Didn't really matter 'cause in that moment we both knew**

**It wouldn't be long until our first kiss**

**Don't you fear love, I'm gonna find you in the lifetime after this.**

-16 years later-

A black haired boy had arrived at Camp Half-Blood mysteriously 16 years to the day of Percy's death, and the new camp director didn't know what to think of it until he aid his name was Kale Jackson, and his parents were demigods. He asked an older demigod named Nico about it. "Nico? Do you know the last namee Jackson from somewherE?"

"Kale's spirtiually and physically two of the great 7's child. He's what they asked for to leave behind. He just appeared as 16 years old." Nico said, lookng at Kale. Kale had sea-green eyes with gray flecks of silver. He was almost a perfect resemblance to Percy, but with wisdom in his green eyes like Annabeth's gray eyes. He had both of their flaws as far as Nico guessed, but stood with pride, his long dark hair and green with silver flecked eyes analyzing him.

"What are you guys talking abot?" Kale said, looking at Nico then to the new camp director.

-END-


End file.
